taverntalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Inventory Creatures have 5 inventory slots. Each slot represents 1 handful of stuff. Essentially, each inventory slot can hold anything that you can carry with 1 hand. Large items that requires 2 hands to carry (such as a two-handed axe) take up 2 inventory slots. A handful of small items (such as rings or keys) take up 1 inventory slot. Treasure Treasure is abstract in Tavern Tales to avoid excessive bookkeeping. Your gaming group needs to work together to determine the value of 1 treasure, which can change during the game. Here are a few examples of what 1 treasure might be worth: * To a street urchin, 1 treasure is a loaf of bread. * To an adventurer, 1 treasure is a bag of coins. * To a warrior-king, 1 treasure is a pile of gold. Players ignore all treasure gains and losses that are below 1 treasure. These gains and loses are considered to be so trivial that they don't affect your finances at all. For example, suppose your group decides that 1 treasure is worth a bag of gold coins. If you notice a gold coin on the street and pick it up, you won't gain any treasure because it's below your threshold. Similarly, if you spend a few coins on a mug of ale at a tavern, you won't lose any treasure. A single piece item can be worth more than 1 treasure. For example, a perfect diamond might be worth 3 treasure and a golden-plated shield might be worth 5 treasure. The number of slots that treasure occupies depends on its size and weight. For example, compare a perfect diamond 5 treasure with a chest full of gold coins that's also worth 5 treasure. The diamond would take up less than 1 slot, while the treasure chest would occupy many more slots. In fact, players may acquire so much treasure that it's difficult to transport it all. There's a good reason why dragons have to guard their gold! Starting Equipment By default, PCs start the game with 2 treasure, which they can spend however they like on items. They also start with enough similar, miscellaneous items to occupy 1 inventory slot. For example, here are some starting character inventories: Item Traits Like theme traits, item traits are divided into combat, exploration, and interaction. Items acquire item traits the same way that players acquire theme traits. The big difference is that you spend treasure instead of XP to buy item traits. To buy an item trait, spend an amount of treasure equal to that item's new number of traits in that category. For example, giving an item its first combat trait costs 1 treasure. Giving it a second combat trait costs 2 more treasure. Giving it a third combat traits costs 3 more treasure for a total of 6 treasure. Giving the item its first exploration or interaction trait would only cost 1 more treasure. Upgrading Your Body You can purchase item traits for your body. This will allow you to attack with fists, block weapons with thick scales, or have a long rope-like tongue. Buying item traits for your body functions the same as buying item traits for items. The only difference is that these item traits are permanent because they are now part of you. Combat Exploration Interaction Magic Items See main article, Magic Items Previous Section: Themes | Items | Next Chapter: Magic Items → __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Traits Category:Item Traits Category:Items